


Inesperado

by LIz_Asakura



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Drama & Romance, F/M, Infidelidades, lenguaje soez, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIz_Asakura/pseuds/LIz_Asakura
Summary: Zero Kiryuu pensaba que todo estaba bien es su vida, tenía como novia a la mujer que amaba, un hermano con el que se lleva bien, amigos, es joven y uno de los herederos de una gran fortuna, ¿Qué había de malo en su vida?... no había nada hasta que descubrió la infidelidad de su novia con su hermano, todo se derrumbó a partir de ese punto... Sus amigos Kaito, Akatsuki y Hanabusa, tratarían de sacarlo de esa depresión, gracias a una "genial" idea (por parte de Hanabusa y Kaito): llevarlo a un club nocturno. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que: Zero se impresionaría con una bailarina, aparte de las idas del destino los llevaría a conocerse.... ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahí?....





	Inesperado

Las nubes grises se agolpaban, poniendo fin inmediatamente a lo que fue un hermoso día soleado. Cualquiera estaría molesto por el cambio repentino del clima.  A Kiryuu Zero, un chico de cabellos plateados, piel pálida y ojos de un hermoso color amatista, aquello no le importaba para nada, es más un brillo de felicidad podía notarse en sus ojos. Fuera de todo aquello, tenía una sonrisa que lo delataba todo.

 Zero se encontraba saliendo de una joyería. Eh ahí la razón de su felicidad, le pediría matrimonio a su novia, María Kurenai. Después de tres años de noviazgo se lo pediría. Subió a su coche de color negro, puso rumbo a su hogar, el cual compartía con su hermano.

En todo el camino aquel joven de cabello plateado solo pensaba en cómo se lo propondría. No se lo había comentado a nadie, ni a sus amigos cercanos, ni a su hermano. A nadie. Él quería que todo fuera una sorpresa. Él estaba completamente enamorado de aquella chica de cabellos plateados y ojos del mismo color que el suyo, esa chica era el amor de su vida. Prácticamente hoy sería el mejor día de su vida, pero él no contaba con lo que iba a pasar.

Llegó a su hogar, al entra escuchó unos sonidos extraños, eran gemidos y suspiros. Lo primero que pensó era que tal vez María hubiera encontrado los videos de Ichiru, seguro pensaría que son de él. Ahí ya había un problema, ¿cómo se lo propondría sin sentirse avergonzado? Se encontraba pensando en cómo explicarle que eso era de Ichiru y no de él. Sólo esperaba que ella no se molestase y eso no arruine sus planes.

La sonrisa de aquel chico desapareció al entra a la sala. Dejó caer la pequeña caja que contenía el anillo al suelo. No podía creer lo que veía, quería hacerse el ciego, quería que esto fuera una de sus pesadillas.

No esto no era una alucinación, ni era una pesadilla, esto era real. Era real el ver a su novia recostada sobre el sofá y sobre ella su hermano, se estaban besando, incluso iban más allá, se podría decir que estaban a punto de desnudarse el uno al otro.

No podía creer que su hermano y su novia lo estaban engañando.

Ahora entendía porque aquel día soleado rápidamente se convirtió en gris. Lo comprendía.

* * *

 

En el hermoso jardín de la universidad se encontraban dos chicas sentadas sobre el césped, estaban almorzando. Una de ellas tenía el pelo corto y ondulado, de color rubio caramelo, sus ojos de color ámbar, ella era Wakaba Sayori. La otra chica tenía el pelo largo, casi le llegaba a su cintura, lacio, de color castaño intenso, sus ojos de color caoba, ella era Cross Yuuki.

— ¿Yuuki hoy también te toca trabajar en… ese lugar? —preguntó Sayori con cierto tono de preocupación.

— Si —respondió, ella sonreía—. No te preocupes Yori, este es nuestro último año en la universidad, y por lo tanto el último año más que trabajare en ese lugar —sonrió aún más, pensando que con eso calmaría a su amiga pero no, no lograba calmarla.

— Si yo tal vez…

— No te preocupes Yori. Este será mi último año que trabajare en ese lugar —dijo la castaña pero esta vez se le bajo un poco los ánimos—. Además solo con ese trabajo puedo mantener mis estudios. Lo bueno es que nadie lo sabe.

— Ahí está otro problema, nadie lo sabe, ni Kaname lo sabe.

— Él no se tiene que enterar, si se entera…

— Que tal si se entera por otras personas, yo creo que sería peor.

— No él no se enterara —dijo Yuuki con un tono de preocupación—, y si llega a enterarse él me odiaría, incluso creo que le causaría repulsión. Kaname me odiaría —esta vez estaba totalmente deprimida.

— Yuuki… —susurró.

Ella realmente estaba preocupada por su amiga, no le gustaba que su amiga trabajara en ese lugar pero no podía hacer nada. Solo podía apoyarla para que siga adelante solo eso.

Yuuki desvió su vista, se sentía realmente incomoda de solo pensar que algún día Kaname podría enterarse de su trabajo, seguro la odiaría. A ella no le gustaba su trabajo pero era el único que le ofrecía un buen sueldo y estaba en un horario que no perjudicaría la universidad. Esa era su forma de vida desde que perdió a su padre, desde que se quedó sola.

Al desviar la mirada, Yuuki, le llamó la atención un chico de cabellos plateados, Podía notarse que el chico estaba deprimido, demasiado.

— Yori… ¿quién es aquel chico de cabello plateado? —preguntó curiosa, aparte quería cambiar de tema. Por otra parte realmente le interesaba aquel chico.

— ¡Ah!, él es Kiryuu Zero —respondió Sayori, notó que su amiga quería cambiar de tema, decidió seguirle la corriente—. Pero creí que ya te lo había presentado, él es el amigo de Kaito.

— ¡Ah! si ya lo recuerdo —dijo un poco avergonzada por ser tan despistada, Yuuki podía ser muy despistada—. Es muy guapo pero se le ve demasiado deprimido. ¿Por qué será?

— Yuuki… es la primera vez que te oigo decir que alguien, fuera de Kaname, es guapo. —dijo Sayori en un tono de exageración, como también sorprendida.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? —dijo la castaña totalmente avergonzada.

En efecto para Yuuki no había persona más guapo que Kaname, eh ahí la razón por la cual Sayori se sorprendió.

— Además, no estoy tan ciega como para no darme cuenta de otros chicos guapos.

Sayori  puso los ojos en blanco, no creía nada de lo que dijo su amiga. Yuuki ignoró aquello.

— Pero me pregunto ¿por qué esta tan deprimido?

— Bueno está deprimido porque su novia le engaño con su hermano gemelo, él se enteró el mismo día que le iba a pedir matrimonio a su novia. Casi no quiere hablar con nadie —Respondió Sayori con cierta tristeza en su voz—.  Ahora está viviendo con Kaito, ya que anteriormente vivía con su hermano.

— Que triste —dijo la castaña, que se encontraba realmente triste por lo que le paso a aquel chico. Yuuki se puso de pie e iba a dirigirse donde aquel chico.

— ¿Yuuki, a dónde vas? —preguntó Sayori, que también se ponía de pie.

— Donde se encuentra Zero —lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural.

— Pero te dije que él no quería hablar con nadie.

— Pero él no puede estar deprimido para toda su vida por una zorra que lo engaño con su hermano.

 Dicho esto Yuuki se dirigió hacia Zero. Realmente sentía la necesidad de verlo sonreír, no sabía porque pero lo necesitaba.

 — Hola Zero, no sé si te acuerdas de mí, soy Cross Yuuki.

Zero la miró confundido nadie se había acercado a él, y ahora una desconocida se acerca de la nada. Observó más a profundo, ahí estaba Wakaba Sayori, la novia de Kaito, ahí cayo en cuenta de que era la amiga de ella.

— No sé qué quieras, pero vete —dijo totalmente irritado.

— Solo quería animarte, se ve que estás deprimido —sonrió la castaña.

— Ese no es tu problema —respondió cortantemente.

— Sé que no es mi problema pero no me gusta ver a personas tristes —la gran sonrisa que traía al principio había disminuido.

— Entonces ve acostumbrándote niña, ya que siempre veras personas así y no podrás hacer nada —Zero seguía mirándola fríamente.

— No soy una niña, idiota —respondió totalmente molesta, no le gustaba que le dijeran niña.

— ¡Oye, a quien le dices idiota, tonta! —Zero se molestó por el comentario de la castaña.

— Al idiota que esta frente a mí, además no soy tonta, idiota —seguía molesta—. Cuando estés sin ese tono altanero que tienes llámame, te invito un helado —dijo entregándole un pedazo de papel con su número. Fingía estar molesta pero ya no lo estaba tanto.

— No me gustan los helados —dijo en tono altanero, ella se molestó más.

— Y eso a mí me importa —respondió con el mismo tono—. Yo te estoy invitando, pero te dije que solo me llamaras cuando se te pase lo altanero, ¿entendiste? —El peli plata iba a refutar pero la castaña se le adelanto—. Ya me tengo que ir. Hasta la otra Zero —dicho esto ella se marchó.

Zero se quedó mirando aquel trozo de papel, le apareció una pequeña sonrisa después de tanto tiempo. Decidió mejor retirarse.

* * *

 

En un ascensor se encontraban tres chicos discutiendo. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño ceniza, algo desordenados,  y unos ojos color avellana, él era Takamiya Kaito. Otro de los chicos tenía el cabello rubio, un poco ondulados, y los ojos azules, él era Aidou Hanabusa. Por último el chico de cabellos rubios rojizos y ojos ámbares, él era Kain Akatsuki. Todos ellos eran los amigos de Zero.

— Yo digo que lo golpeemos si lo encontramos —dijo Hanabusa con un puño en la mano.

— ¡Por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con el Idiota de Aidou! —Exclamó Kaito, apuntando con uno de sus dedos a Hanabusa.

— Ves Akatsuki, Kaito esta conmigo… ¡Oye! ¿A quién le dices idiota? —dijo molesto.

— A vos, ¿a quien más le diría idiota, idiota? —dijo Takamiya con un tono de burla.

— No me digas idiota que tú eres el idiota —respondió totalmente molesto Aidou.

Empezaron a discutir sin un fin. Akatsuki, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, se estaba hartando de esa discusión. Pero siempre era así, eso dos siempre discutían.

— Ustedes dos de una vez cierren la boca —dijo molesto Akatsuki—. Si encontramos a Ichiru no le haremos nada, solo recogeremos las cosas Zero —los otros dos chicos iban a refutar pero Akatsuki se les adelanto—. Además no creo que lo encontremos, ya que por esa razón Zero nos dijo que viniéramos a esta hora. Por otro lado, creo que Zero no querría que golpeáramos a su hermano. Por más de que lo odie, él no querría eso.

Dicho eso las discusiones cesaron un poco, solo un poco. Apenas ingresaron al departamento de los gemelos, a Kaito y Aidou se les ocurrió la idea de desordenar el departamento, y hacer una barbaridad de cosas más pero esas ideas fueron detenidas por Akatsuki.

Los tres chicos estaban saliendo con unas maletas, y unas cajas rumbo hacia el coche que tenían.

— No es agradable ver a Zero tan deprimido, era mejor cuando siempre te discutía o te respondía de forman altanera  —dijo Kaito rompiendo el silencio.

— Si, no lo es, como quisiera matar a Ichiru y María, pero no puedo o si… —dijo en forma pensante Aidou.

— No, no puedes —dijo Akatsuki de forma cortante, mientras que estos dos discutían sobre si Aido podía matar o no a aquellos dos, Kaito estaba pensando en un plan.

— Ya cállense que tengo un plan para que Zero vuelva a ser el mismo —gritó Kaito.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? —preguntó Aidou un poco curioso.

— Llevarlo a un club nocturno, ya saben a qué me refiero —dijo con una mirada picara, mientras que los otros dos tenían un rostro sorprendido.

— Estas loco él no quedra ir —respondió Akatsuki—. Además no sabía que conocías esos lugares —lo dijo algo sorprendido.

— Claro que conozco, además conozco uno muy bueno —dijo Kaito totalmente orgullo de sí mismo—, y no me creo esa de que no visitaste esos lugares —lo dijo con una mirada picara, Kain se sonrojo, él iba a decir algo pero Aidou se le adelanto.

— Si hay que ir —lo dijo totalmente emocionado—, de todas formas Zero volverá a ser el mismo —sonrió.

Los tres estaban discutiendo entre si ir o no ir a ese lugar. Obviamente gano el sí.

El día que Zero pisaría ese lugar, gracias a sus amigos, su vida cambiaria. Si, su vida cambiaria, pero ninguno de ellos lo sabía. Después de aquella aventura, su vida daría un giro mostrándole una nueva forma más en la que podría vivir.

* * *

 

**_Fin del capítulo uno._ **


End file.
